Non-Player Characters (Alphabetical)
Here is a list of all major and minor NPCs met during the course of play. Any NPC without any significant involvement in the course of a campaign is recused form this list. A * Agatha, a Banshee living in the Southeast of Neverwinter Woods B * Black Spider, the main villain of the "Lost Mine of Phandelver" campaign and spinner of a wide web of evil deeds including deals the Red Brands and the Cragmaws. Beyond being a Drow, little is know about him. * Brughor Axe-Biter, Many-Arrows Kingdom Orc scout band leader that attacked caravans along the Triboar trail until slain by the party. Dead C * Carp Alderleaf, a young Halfling boy from Phandalin and son of Qelline Alderleaf. He is a nosy and mischievous boy who liked to follow Gwendoline Wood around town and ask questions of the "Goblin Lady" D * Daran Edermath, Retired Adventurer in Phandalin * Droop, a rescued Goblin that followed the party and attempted to aid them during the The Lost Mine of Phandelver Campaign. Dead F * Favric the Cultist, a member of the Cult of the Dragon who lead the Party to Venomfang hoping to use them as a tribute. He was crushed by Venomfang in a show of strength. Dead G * Glasstaff, a wizard and leader of the Red Brands who escaped during the attack on his hideout. * Gundren Rockseeker, a Dwarf Miner who employed the party before his disappearance during The Lost Mine of Phandelver Campaign H * Halia Thornton, a middle aged woman and guild mistress of the Miner's Exchange. Secretly a member of the Zhentarim * Harbin Wester, Townmaster of Phandalin K * King Grol, a old Bugbear who was leader of the Cragmaw Goblin Tribe. Instead of turn over Gundren and his map to an agent of the Black Spider, Vyerith, he tried to sell them instead which lead to a fatal encounter with the party. * Klarg, a Bugbear who was leader of a Cragmaw Goblin group who captured Gundren Rockseeker and Sildar Hallwinter on behalf of the "Black Spider". Dead L * Linene Graywind, Owner of the Lionshield Coster in Phandalin M * Mirna Dendrar, Phandalin woman who was enslaved by Red Brands along with her children after they killed her husband. A Survivor of the disaster that ruined Thundertree Q * Qelline Alderleaf, a Halfling farmer who lives in Phandalin and is close friends with Reidoth the Druid. R * Rahris Brandchet, a burly human male and active member of the Order of the Gauntlet. * Reidoth the Druid, a human male Druid who travels the area around Neverwinter Wood, often camping at Thundertree, acting as custodian for the lands. S * Sildar Hallwinter, Bodyguard to Gundren Rockseeker. Dead * Sister Garaele, Acolyte in Phandalin V * Venomfang, a young Green Dragon who lairs in the area of Neverwinter Wood. He sees himself as the rightful owner of the entire Neverwinter Wood. * Vyerith, a Female Drow who acted as an agent of the Black Spider